Thicker Than Water
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: "Please…I don't…I don't want to hurt you…" Dick whispered. Jason shook his head, "You have to feed, it may as well be me." What happens when Dicks thirst for blood threatens the lives of Gotham's richest? Will Jason be able to save them? More importantly, can he save his brother? *One Shot Partner to Blood, Full Moons, Tails, and Things that shine, A/N is important*


**A/N IMPORTANT: this is a partner one-shot to kittycat1810's incredible story Blood, Full Moons, Tails, and Things That Shine. All you have to know to read this story however is: Dick is a vampire who feeds on animals or blood bags, basically anything other than human. Jason is a werewolf. Tim and Damian are also non-human beings, but they aren't really a big part of this…also Bruce knows NONE of this.**

**Enjoy.**

Thicker Than Water

_/_

_Blood is thicker than water…but a brothers bond is thicker than blood._

_/_

"Dick? You ok?" Jason whispered to him from his seat next to his older brother. The Wayne family were at a Gotham business dinner…in the heart of the city. This left Dick at a disadvantage. Despite his brother's warning that he should have fed before they left the day before the vampire had insisted that he would be fine. Turns out he wasn't.

This fact was made clear when rather than answering Dick only slumped further in his chair. Turning his head to Jason the acrobat looked at him with pleading eyes. The message was clear 'get me out of here before I do something that I'll regret'. Nodding Jason quickly turned to Tim who was also looking at their brother with concern. "Distract dad so I can get Dickie-bird out of here."

Tim nodded and tapped Damian, who had of course listened in, and the two quickly got up and got to work distracting Bruce. Jason slung one of Dick's arms over his shoulder, taking care to make sure Dicks head was facing away from his neck, and stood up. As he made his way to the door Jason thought for a moment that he had got away with it but just as he made the door Bruce's voice shattered the thought. "What's wrong with Dick?" _'Oh crap. Not the Daddybat voice!'_ Jason thought.

"Uh…too much free champagne! Yeah that's it…just taking him back to the room to sleep it off." Jason knew that Dick would be giving him his infamous glare but right now all he could focus on was the sight of Dick's fangs over hanging his bottom lip. Not waiting for Bruce's reply Jason hurry out of the room and to the elevator. "Thank gods the dinner is being held in our hotel!" he thought aloud.

As soon as Dick stepped- stumbled- through the door to their room, he pushed Jason away from him with a strength he was lacking only moments before, "Jason you have to get as far away from me as you can! Take Bruce, Tim and Dami and get the hell out of the hotel!" Dick said frantically, his eyes displayed nothing but guilt, fear and pain.

It was the fear that hurt Jason the most. This was Richard Grayson for goodness sake! The guy was the youngest and first person to partner one of the League, he had faced Gotham's worst and laughed in their faces! He found jumping from hundreds of metres above the ground as easy as walking! This was Nightwing! A hero! But most of all…this was Jason's big brother…he was meant to be fearless…

"And what about you? I'm not gonna just leave you here! Not when you're suffering like this." Jason said determinately he slowly approached his brother, he felt as though he was walking up to a wild animal. 'Irony right there.'

Dick backed away until he felt his back hit the wall. With nowhere else to go the oldest of the bat brother's slid down the wall to the floor. Covering his face with his hands in defeat he whispered, so quiet that without his wolf hearing Jason would never have heard it, "Please…I don't…I don't want to hurt you…"

Steeling his heart Jason walked forward purposely, "I know you don't." kneeling down to be eye level with his brother he force his hands away from his face so that their eyes met, "But I also know that you would never hurt me. You need to feed Dick; it may as well be me."

Dick looked horrified at the very idea. But the burn in his throat was getting worse and the sound of his brother's heartbeat was like music to his ears. 'Maybe just a taste…' "No!" he shook his head.

"Think about it dummy! If you drink from me than technically you still haven't drank from a human. And if you don't drink soon than that's exactly what you're going to do!" Jason reasoned, praying that Dick would listen before he came to his senses.

Looking conflicted Dick hesitantly nodded, "Ok…"

"Ok." Jason said as he extended his arm.

Slowly Dick took hold of his wrist and elbow. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he looked up and Jason and cautioned, "This might hurt."

"Do it." Jason said determinately. Dick nodded and Jason had to force himself not to yelp or wince when he felt the sting of Dick's fangs pierce his forearm. A strange sensation followed. As he watched in bewilderment he noticed a thin trail of warm red liquid sliding past Dick's lips. As he watched the trail Jason felt himself growing weaker. His eyesight blurred and he began to wonder how much blood Dick had taken.

That was the last coherent thought Jason had before he passed out.

/

When Jason awoke he was lying on one of the hotel beds. Looking down at his arm he saw that his forearm was wrapped in a white bandage. The curious thing was the two red dots an inch or two apart. Jason slowly sat up and instantly was hit by a wave of vertigo. Holding his head a quiet voice made its way to his ears.

"…I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I'm a terrible person. I'm the worse big brother in the history of forever. Oh god what if he doesn't wake up?! I'm so sorry Jay…"

Jason's eyes fell on the shaking form on the floor next to the bed. "Quit you're babbling! I'm trying to sleep!" he mumbled grumpily. In a speed the Flash would be proud of, Dick was off the floor and holding Jason tightly to his chest. Jason awkwardly hugged the older back. "Dick…" after three more minutes Dick pulled away. "What happened?"

Dick looked down guiltily. "I…I took too much…you passed out." Suddenly Dick looked up and locked his gaze with Jason's. "I'm so sorry Jay! I swear I didn't mean to! I'll never do it again! I'll understand if you don't want me around…when we get back to the manor I'll pack my things and go. I'm so sorry Ja-"

Before he could finish the apology Jason had silenced him with a slap across the face. "Stop apologising damn it! I don't want you go anywhere…you're my brother. I get that you're sorry but you really don't need to be! I mean yes I did tell you to feed before we left, but it's not your fault you're a stubborn arse! You were raised by Bruce after all." This earned Jason a small smile from Dick.

"Thanks Jay…"

"No worries. After all what are supernatural brothers for?" Jason joked lamely.

Dick rolled his eyes and ruffled Jason's hair. "I'll get you a drink."

As Dick walked away Jason couldn't help but look back at the bandage on his arm. That was the first time that Jason had ever seen Dick look afraid. It didn't seem natural. Dick was always so damn perky and confident all the time…until today Jason doubted that Dick was even capable of fear. As his keen ears picked up the sound of Dick whistling some nameless tune Jason allowed himself to smile.

Dick was his big brother…he was Nightwing…he was a hero…but that didn't mean that he didn't need to be saved every once and a while. And when he did Jason would be there. After all…that's what supernatural brothers were for, right?

**A/N well that's it. I hope you guys and girls enjoyed and my apologizes if the guys seem a little ooc…**

**Review maybe?**

**Or favourite?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Oh well at least I tried **


End file.
